remnant_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Plot Summary: Kiss of Deception, Chapter 31
Gwyneth and Pauline tease Lia about flirting with Rafe. She insists that she isn't flirting, but she is deeply frustrated by Rafe's hot-and-cold behavior. Something always stops him short. They ask why she doesn't go after the blond one - Pauline thinks he has kinder eyes. Lia cuts them off, but they insist they know she's attracted to both of them. Lia thinks it's more than that - at least in one case. The girls keep attempting to give advice, and Gwyneth suggests using one to get the attention of the other. They prepare for the feast at the inn. Pauline and Gwyneth force Lia into a seat between Kaden and Rafe. Lia notices Rafe does not know the prayers, highly unusual for anyone in Morrighan. Kaden seems to know them well. The food is blessed, and the feast begins. Lia tries to get Rafe's attention by eating rather suggestively. Rafe is not immune, but decides to turn and chat with Berdi rather than engage with Lia. She decides to try Gwyneth's advice, chatting with Kaden. It works, setting Rafe on edge. Lia goes for the jugular, leaning into Kaden and flirting shamelessly. Rafe gets up, starting to leave, but Lia loses her temper and cuts him off, storming out first and feeling humiliated. Rafe follows, asking where she's going. She says she needs a cold bath, and Rafe says she was rude to leave dinner - even though he was about to do the same. Lia, exasperated, screams for him to go away. He follows. Lia unloads on Rafe, asking what's the matter with him? He says one thing with his eyes and another with his actions. Every time she thinks they've connected, he stomps off. Is she that repulsive? He stares at her, silent and cold, which Lia interprets as confirmation she is repulsive after to him all. He begins to say it isn't that simple, but Lia yells for him to go away, permanently. He continues to follow her, as she storms down the path and she screams at him, wondering why he is tormenting her. Why did he come tell her she shouldnt have left when he was leaving anyway? Rafe coldly tells her he was only leaving because she seemed...occupied...with Kaden. He asks if she plans to take Kaden as another lover. His words are like a punch to the gut to Lia. She questions him about "another" lover, and Rafe admits he saw her "tryst in the woods" with Walther. Lia finally realizes what he is implying about Walther and screams at him, "You stupid, stupid oaf! Walther is MY BROTHER!" and shoves him away as she runs to the creek. Had he been spying on her? What did expect from her? Was there something about her meeting with Walther that could have been misconstrued? She imagines maybe it could have been misinterpreted. Lia imagines Rafe only sees her as a fickle wench flirting with tavern guests. She presumed too much - Rafe was a guest at her place of employment, and that was all. She is ashamed of her behavior. She had thought Rafe was different - that they had some special connection. Obviously, that was wrong. She sits by the creek, exhausted. Rafe finds her, and she shuts her eyes and quietly asks him to leave. He refuses, telling her she was right. He admits to being a boor and an oaf, and anything else she could call him. Lia again asks him to leave, saying it was all mistake. Rafe stops her, saying that his life is complicated and he can't explain it all. But that he most definitely is not repulsed by her - he falls asleep thinking of her, and wakes thinking of her. And he wants to never let her go. He kisses her, but pulls back to make sure it's alright. Lia returns the kiss, until they are awkwardly interrupted by Pauline.